Beautiful Fire
by etwina kim
Summary: ketika bocah yang bernama Li Xiu ingin belajar


BEAUTIFUL FIRE

By Kimyhoney

Cast : Li Xiu dan Yesung

_Cerita di sadur dari 100 Dongeng Bikin Ceria karya Endang Firdaus _

Selamat membaca

Dulu, di Negeri Cina, ada seorang anak lelaki Xiu namanya. "Bu, kapan aku bisa bersekolah seperti Kakak?" tanya Li Xiu selalu pada ibunya. Ia iri setiap kali melihat kakaknya ke sekolah.

"Nanti, kalau usiamu sudah cukup." Sahut ibu Li Xiu selalu. Li Xiu tidak sabar menunggu. Suatu hari pergi ke sekolah Guru Sung. Guru Sung terkenal bijak dan menjadi kesayangan Raja. Hanya anak pandai dan cerdas yang diterima menjadi muridnya.

Li Xiu memberi hormat pada Guru Sung. Ucapnya " Guru, ijinkan aku jadi muridmu." Guru Sung tersenyum dan menatap Li Xiu. "Kembalilah tahun depan." Katanya. Ia lalu menutup pintu sekolahnya.

Setiap hari Li Xiu datang menemui Guru Sung dan memintanya menjadikannya sebagai muridnya. Akhirnya Guru Sung berkata "Baiklah. Aku akan menerimamu menjadi muridku kalau kau bisa mencari jawaban 'Api yang indah'. "Sekarang pulanglah, cari jawaban itu."

Li Xiu pulang, ia amat gembira. Saat itu hari sudah senja. Li Xiu melihat obor yang menerangi halaman rumah. "pasti itu 'Api yang indah'. Satu api bisa menerangi seluruh halaman rumah yang luas." Pikir Li Xiu. "Besok akan kubawa api obor itu pada Guru Sung."

Namun keesok paginya ketika Li Xiu bangun, api obor itu telah padam. Li Xiu menangis. Ayahnya menertawakannya. Ucapnya " Li Xiu, api obor tidak dibutuhkan di siang hari. Tugasnya digantikan matahari."

Li Xiu ke dapur. Ia melihat api di tungku. Warna api itu biru, kuning, merah. Di atas tungku itu, ibu Li Xiu membakar ikan. Ketika api di tungku ditambahi kayu, api menjadi besar. "Ini pasti 'Api yang indah'." Pikir LI Xiu. "Bisa untuk membuat makanan dan merebus minuman."

Li Xiu berlari ke sekolah Guru Sung. Ia ingin melaporkan 'Api yang indah' penemuannya, api di tungku. "Itu bukan 'Api yang indah'." Kata Guru Sung. "Pulanglah."

Malam tiba. Ayah Li Xiu menyalakan api di perapian agar ruangan hangat. LI Xiu mendekati api di perapian. Warna dan bentuknya sama seperti api yang di tungku dan api obor. Li Xiu mengambil kayu di perapian dan membiarkannya mati. Hal itu membuat ruangan menjadi dingin. Ayang Li Xiu memarahinya. Li Xiu menambahkan kayu bakar ke perapian. Namun, karena kayunya terlalu banyak, ruangan menjadi panas. Ayah Li Xiu kembali memarahinya.

Li Xiu berlari ke sekolah Guru Sung. " 'Api yang indah' adalah api di perapian. Api itu bisa membuat ruangan jadi hangat." Katanya.

"Hahaha!" Guru Sung tertawa. "Li Xiu, itu hanya kegunaan api! Itu bukan 'Api yang indah'."

Penuh kecewa Li Xiu pulang. Li Xiu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat lilin menyala tenang, menerangi seisi kamar itu. "Inilah 'Api yang indah'." Pikir Li Xiu sambil melihat bayangannya didinding. Cepat Li Xiu membawa api lilin ke Guru Sung. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, api itu padam. Li Xiu sangat sedih sekali.

Kesedihan Li Xiu tak lama. Suara ramai orang-orang di pinggir jalan membuatnya tertarik. "Raja akan lewat!" seru orang-orang yang berkerumun. "Beliau akan ke rumah Guru Sung yang berulang tahun."

Petasan dinyalakan menyambut kedatangan Raja. Ada petasan besar yang meluncur ke angkasa dan meledak dengan indah. Li Xiu memandang ke atas penuh takjub. Seketika ia sadar telah menemukan jawaban. Segera ia menerobos rombongan Raja yang lewat. Pengawal Raja kalang kabut. "Tangkap anak itu!" teriak mereka. Tapi Li Xiu sangat gesit. Ditemuinya Guru Sung yang berdiri di depan pintu sekolahnya, bersiap menyambut kedatangan Raja.

Li Xiu memberi hormat. Dengan nafas terengah ia berkata, "Guru, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya! Di sana!" Li Xiu menunjuk ke angkasa. Guru Sung mendongak. Sebuah kembang api meledak dengan indah di langit malam. "Kembang api! Itulah 'Api yang indah', Guru!"

Guru Sung tertawa senang. Ia benar-benar kagum pada pada kegigihan dan kecerdasan Li Xiu. Ucapnya, "Ya, kembang api. Tapi jawabanmu tak sepenuhnya benar. Yang benar adalah api semangat. Itu api terindah di dunia. Dan kau memilikinya di sini." Guru Sung menunjuk dada Li Xiu. "Dengan semangat, kau mengalahkan semua rintangan yang bakal kau hadapi. Selamat datang di sekolahku, Nak! Kau aku terima menjadi muridku!" Dibukanya pintu sekolah lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Li Xiu masuk mendahului Raja.

End=

Anneyong...  
bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita diatas, aku langsung suka begitu membacanya, maka aku menyadurnya untuk kalian. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran utamanya saja, alur dan latar belakang cerita masih sama seperti cerita aslinya. Pesan yang sangat bagus dalam cerita ini agar kita selalu bersemangat melakukan apapun demi kebaikan tentunya..

RCL yaaa...gomawo.


End file.
